


Envy, Even In Death

by TragicGuardian



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicGuardian/pseuds/TragicGuardian
Summary: What was Scar thinking as he died?
Relationships: Sarabi/Scar (The Lion King)
Kudos: 7





	Envy, Even In Death

The great fire had died down, only the quiet cracklings of a couple bare trees burning left. The rain still fell down, and it seemed the heaviest and coldest drops were making their way right upon the black-maned lion's face. There was no other life around, all the hyenas and other lions had made their leave. There was only Scar, his body lying out at the base of Pride Rock. Claw and teeth marks covered his weak body. Streams of blood ran down over his dirtied fur, mixing with rain water in pools in the mud underneath him. This was it, and he knew it. There was no one by his side as he drifted in and out of consciousness, loosing more blood by the minute. No friend, no mate, no…brother…

Staring out ahead he tried focusing on the outline of a burnt tree that was getting more blurry and out of focus the longer he looked at it. Soon he drifted into unconsciousness, and an early memory.

Look at her…running so gracefully through the tall grass, the wind blowing through that tan fur…

"Taka, think fast!" The sudden shout broke the dark-furred lion from his daze, but not in time to avoid the stick that came flying, ricocheting off his leg.

"Hey! What was that for!" Taka glared, turning to see Mufasa standing there laughing to himself.

"Oh come on Taka, I was just playing. Stop daydreaming and come play with me and Sarabi!" The darker lion's ears perked up at the mentioned name.

"I..I wasn't daydreaming, okay Mufasa? I was..just thinking." The male's gaze shifted to the ground then back up at his brother. Yeah, thinking about Sarabi. Taka sighed and stood up.

"Mufasa, Taka! Are you coming?" The lioness shouted from the field several yards away. Catching Taka's attention he looked her way, seeming to stare for a moment before looking back to his brother. But he found the older male to already be heading towards Sarabi.

"Come on brother!" Mufasa shouted, looking back as he bounded towards the field. At that, the younger lion started towards the two, eyes never leaving Sarabi.

A muffled grunt woke Scar from his fleeting memory. A quick look around from where he could see and he realized the noise had come from himself. Shifting a paw in front of him, he gazed at it, watching as the deep puddle of filthy water ever so slowly crept up around it. The lion couldn't feel much at this point, which he figured was probably a good thing. If he had been able to feel his injuries, he was sure he'd have completely passed out from the pain already. Scar could see a lone bird flying up above now, though he couldn't make out the details in the darkness. A feeling started coming over him again and he tried to resist it. Focus on the bird…focus… His world faded into black once more.

"You know Taka, you're a lot of fun to play with." Sarabi smiled. The lioness was with Taka behind a large rock, shaded from the brutal sun.

"Oh..you think so?" The lion could barely look into the other's eyes, and if the skin under his fur was visible one would notice him blushing madly.

"Oh you!" She pushed Taka playfully with a paw and chuckled. "You must have all the lionesses after you, don't be so modest." Sarabi smirked, eying the dark lion.

Taka's eyes glimmered a bit at this remark. Did she really think that? She must have just been playing with him. If so, it was a mean trick. Still, it didn't make him think any less of her.

"Uh, no actually. Though, well…I..I was wondering.." Thoughts started racing through his head. Was he really about to say this? He saw her lean in a bit, her orange eyes looked in his green hues. Taka swallowed.

"Do you…would you be my mate?" There he'd said it. Now if he could just crawl into a hole and disappear. He didn't know if he could take what answer Sarabi had to give, and it seemed like a lifetime before she finally spoke.

"Oh Taka..well, I don't think I'm ready to have a mate right now." The young lion sank inside, looking down to the ground.

"It's not that I don't like you, nothing like that. I just..well, give me some time okay? " She brought a paw underneath his chin, raising his head up so she could look at his eyes. The male's eye were dull as he opened his muzzle to speak.

"I understand." Disappointment was heavy in his voice, his eyes watching hers now. I still have a chance though….just a little time, and she can be my mate. A small smile formed on his muzzle, which in turn caused one to creep onto Sarabi's muzzle too. Taka let out a quiet chuckle and just as soon as he did, a mischievous smirk showed on the lioness's face as she took off.

"Catch me if you can!" She shouted over her shoulder. Taka gasped in surprise, then took off after her.

The shrill screeches of birds awoke Scar this time. Still alive…at this point, the old lion welcomed death. Lying there alone, falling back into old memories…it really wasn't a place he wanted to be right now. No. He wishes he was in her arms. Warm and dry in the caves of Pride Rock with the lioness he'd always wanted. There was no chance of that now though. Some more screeches rang out from above and Scar's emerald eyes glanced up at them. Vultures…they had to be. They were large and circling, and that screeching was so familiar. He could only hope the next time he dipped out of consciousness would be the last.

Taka watched Sarabi and his brother from the shadows of the gorge. The two were walking at the edge of the Pridelands and he noted every time they rubbed into each other as they went. How long had it been since she and he had that little talk? A few months maybe? Hadn't she pretty much said she'd be his mate when she felt she was ready to have one? Apparently she was a traitor. Even worse, he was stupid enough to believe her. Well, he wouldn't be like that anymore. He wouldn't leave his heart open like that to be trampled upon anymore. If Sarabi didn't want him, then no one would, and he wouldn't want anyone but her anyways. What did she see in his brother anyways? The brute. Taka was younger and smarter. Hmph, he couldn't understand what it could be. Even worse was how he couldn't comprehend what Sarabi had done. How she just abandoned Taka like that, broke her promise. Did she just forget? Maybe it was an accident. Taka could only hope as he sat there by the rock side, staring far out at the two. A sudden pang of emotion hit the young lion and his face contorted, eyes suddenly feeling heavy and wet as he bit the inside of his lip in an attempt to hold back. A small noise sounded in his throat as he turned away in a hurry, padding away out of sight. Making her way through the field of tall grass next to Mufasa, a feeling came over a certain lioness. She looked over her shoulder to glance behind her at the large rock face of the gorge only to find no one there.

Much to the lion's disappointment he found himself awake again, the rain feeling colder than ever. There were more birds of prey circling above now, a couple even perching upon the charred remains of trees. So this was the end, was it? This proud lion, torn apart, sprawled in filth and his own blood. This time he could feel it was his last time awake. The next time he drifted off, well, it would be the end. Simba had defeated him. He could have survived further if the hyenas, who he'd considered friends all these years and had taken care of, hadn't turned on him, furthering ensuring his doom. There was no way out now. Even worse, his final moment were plagued with horrid memories of his past. Of her. Almost as if his own past were haunted him now, before he was able to die. Sarabi even told the dark lion she liked him, but she still decided to be with his brother. Scar had grown up just the same as Mufasa, so why him? It wasn't fair. Even worse, Mufasa had been chosen to be king. Could Scar ever catch a break? It seemed he was dealt a horrible hand, something he could never recover from. And still, even in his last moments, no one was by his side. Only the vultures that wished to eat him. No one cared about him. All he ever had were good intentions when he started out. It was others doubting him, betraying him, ignoring him that changed him. Made him go by Scar instead of Taka, made him bitter, and worst of all, made him envy his brother Mufasa. Even now as the vultures got closer, he thought of Sarabi beside him. He imagined her comforting words, not the harsh insulting ones he'd received what seemed like moments ago. Even now as the final ticks of his life's clock went by, he thought of his cub hood and how his brother was the favourite, and how he was cast aside like he was nothing. Even now, as a single hot tear lay at the edge of his eye, eventually running down the grooves in his wet fur down his face, he thought of his life and how scarred and unfulfilling it was. The final image in his mind was that of the day years and years ago he'd first seen a young Sarabi walking with Mufasa in the sun-drenched fields. But instead of his brother walking beside the lioness, it was him, a young Taka. And so it was, Scar was plagued with Envy, even in death.


End file.
